Why?
by Rey619
Summary: Wanita simpanan? Tidak, tidak, ia bukan wanita simpanannya Draco. Hermione tahu Draco mencintainya, dan sebaliknya. "...Jawab aku Granger!"/ "...Kenapa Malfoy? ...kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?"/ Sekuel from 'Surprising'/ RnR?


**Thanks to :** Degrangefoy, **Beatrixmalf,** UzUchiHaru Michiyo, **Naughty As Me,** Dramione 4ever, **Badboy,** Mione Malfoy, **chiikuu,** Uchisa Granger, **Lucius Malfoy,** Kickass, **.Nothing,** Ariya 'no' miji, **Green Skin,** efriwan kagak login, **dll yang sudah mengunjungi fic kedua Rey 'Surprising'.**

**A/N :** Berdasarkan keinginan para pemirsa (Readers) setia FFN, *halah* dengan ini Rey mempersembahkan fic Dramione ketiga yang merupakan sekuel dari 'Surprising'. Hahaha...xxx #evil laugh# *dilempar kulit pisang*  
>Seperti yang tertera diatas, fic ini ber-genre 'Friendship&amp;Romance'. So, gak bakal bikin nangis XP<p>

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling (always)**  
><strong>Kalau Harry Potter punyaku, Dramione sudah kusatukan dari awal.<strong>

**Warning : OOC tingkat akut, OneShot, Typo(s), Misstypo(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, Tata bahasa payah, Diksi hancur, Bikin muntah, dll, dsb, dst *ditampol berjamaah***

**Dont Like Dont Read**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Why?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hermione menggeliat dibalik selimut hangatnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, menampakkan iris coklat hazel yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memperoleh penglihatannya yang maksimal. Diliriknya orang yang ada disebelahnya. Dia masih tertidur pulas, rambutnya nampak bergelimang  
>cahaya yang mencuri arah dari tirai jendela setengah tertutup, bergerak-gerak tertiup hembusan angin pagi. Tangan kekarnya juga masih melingkar di pinggangnya.<p>

Wajah Hermione bersemu merah mengingat kejadian semalam. Semenjak kunjungannya di Malfoy Manor pada malam natal beberapa waktu lalu, hubungan keduanya semakin membaik. Terlebih karena pemuda di sampingnya ini memberikan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia jadi harus menyisakan tenaga lebih untuk menghadapi pangeran Slytherin itu tiap malam.

Hermione masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Malfoy muda itu setiap malam ketika mereka menghabiskan hari raya natal di Muggle selama beberapa hari. Diam-diam pemuda itu menyusup masuk ke dalam kamarnya saat dimana seluruh penghuni rumah sedang asyik-asyiknya bergelut di dunia mimpi. Dengan entengnya dia berkata. "Aku tak mampu bertahan di Muggle kalau aku tak mendengar desahanmu, sayang."

Tahukah apa artinya itu? Yeah benar sekali. Semenjak Draco berhasil menjinakkan Hermione di Malfoy Manor, semenjak keduanya melakukan 'itu' untuk yang pertama kalinya di kamar Draco, pemuda blonde itu semakin haus akan hasrat dan cintanya terhadap gadis Muggleborn tersebut. Tak peduli di Malfoy Manor, di Muggle, maupun di Hogwarts, Draco selalu menuntut agar Hermione mau memenuhi ranjang kamarnya.

Well, tentu tidak semudah itu menaklukkan 'Singa Liar' (menurut Draco) tersebut. Pangeran Slytherin itu harus pandai-pandai mencari kesempatan, menunggu sampai kekasihnya itu benar-benar lengah. Draco harus extra sabar menemaninya belajar tanpa suara. Dan kesabarannya itu membuahkan hasil. Tepat saat Hermione selesai mengerjakan tugasnya, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Draco segera membopong Hermione ke dalam kamarnya. Jadilah mereka selalu menghabiskan malam bersama di kamar Draco, seperti halnya malam ini.

Wajah Hermione sudah semerah tomat sekarang, mengingat rutinitas yang dijalaninya dengan Draco tiap malam. Dan sebelum Draco melihat wajah konyolnya itu, pelan-pelan ia melepaskan tangan Draco dari pinggangnya. Tangannya terulur menyibakkan sebagian rambut pirang Draco yang menerpa wajahnya, mengecup dahinya perlahan. Segera ia berpakaian, lalu menghampiri Draco dan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu hingga mencapai leher, kemudian keluar dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti maling supaya Draco tak terbangun.

Hermione masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia menyambar handuk dan jubah mandinya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket dan pegal-pegal. Ia benar-benar butuh mandi sekarang. Oh tidak, mandi saja tidak akan cukup. Mungkin berendam lebih tepat. Sebelum Draco bangun dan meneriakinya, ia bergegas meluncur ke kamar mandi dan berendam didalamnya.

Sekitar 30 menit sudah berlalu sejak Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kini tubuhnya tidak selelah tadi. Wajahnya juga nampak lebih fresh. Belum lagi rambut basahnya yang masih menetes, membuat Hermione yakin kalau Draco akan langsung menyerangnya jika dia sampai melihatnya saat ini. Oh tidak-tidak, Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan hal gila tentang Draco.

Ia berhenti sejenak di depan kamar Draco. Sepi. Mungkin dia belum bangun, pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Tanpa Hermione sadari, Draco sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dan tepat saat Hermione masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Draco keluar dari kamarnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Hermione masih asyik berdandan di dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berdandan, ia hanya memandangi pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke kanan, sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh leher jenjangnya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah, diikuti dengan wajahnya yang ikutan memerah.

'Oh, hentikan Hermione. Wajahmu sudah mau meledak.' Seru inner Hermione.

'Kurasa kau sudah pantas disebut gila sekarang.' Ucap suara lain di kepala Hermione.

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi suara-suara aneh dalam otaknya. Ia kemudian bangkit menyambar jubah Gryffindor dan memakainya. Sekali lagi, ia memandangi dirinya melalui cermin, memutar badannya. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup rapi, ia bergegas keluar kamar menuju kamar Draco, berniat membangunkan pemuda itu.

'Cklek'

Hermione membeku ketika sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Draco. Pemuda itu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku. Draco bertelanjang dada dengan rambut pirang silvernya yang masih basah. Sekilas Hermione bisa melihat punggung Draco dengan bekas cakaran tangannya. Mengingatkan pada Hermione, kalau ia harus segera memotong kuku-kuku jari tangannya jika tak mau membuat punggung Pangeran Pureblood itu robek. Tangan Draco yang menggenggam pakaian membuat Hermione sadar kalau Draco sudah mandi dan baru akan mengenakan seragamnya.

'Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk.' Ucap suara aneh dalam kepala Hermione.

'Mana aku tahu kalau Draco sudah bangun. Aku kan hanya berniat membangunkan Malfoy junior itu.' Sahut Hermione dalam hati.

Hermione masih asyik berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari kehadiran Draco yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah puas melihatku sayang? Boleh aku memakai bajuku sekarang? Rasanya pagi ini lebih dingin dari biasanya," goda Draco dengan mimik wajah menggigil yang tentunya di buat-buat.

Hermione tersadar dan memalingkan mukanya yang memerah. Draco terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah, sembari mengenakan seragam Slytherinnya. Tubuhnya sudah lebih hangat sekarang. Kalau hari-hari biasanya, mungkin Draco akan betah bertelanjang dada selama ia berada dalam asrama ketua murid. Tapi cuaca sedang dingin, butiran salju masih setia berjatuhan diluar sana. Tentu ia tidak mau mati beku hanya karena kebiasaannya yang bertelanjang dada.

Diliriknya Hermione yang kini tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sepertinya gadis itu masih berusaha menghilangkan warna merah di wajahnya. Terlihat dari caranya mengatur nafas. Bahkan dia tidak berani memandang Draco yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Hentikan Hermione, kau membuatku geli." Draco menyisir rambut pirangnya, lalu mengacak-acaknya pelan. Hal yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Hermione. Gadis itu tak pernah mengerti, untuk apa pemuda itu mau repot-repot menyisir rambutnya, kalau pada akhirnya dia akan membuatnya berantakan. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, kalau penampilan Draco yang sedikit berantakan justru membuatnya terlihat errr—tampan.

"Granger, kau mau disini sampai kapan?" tanya Draco kesal mendapati kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Draco tahu betul kalau Hermione menunggunya untuk mengajaknya turun bersama ke Aula besar.

Hermione mendengus. "Berhenti memanggilku Granger, Malfoy." Sungutnya tak kalah kesal. Semenjak keduanya berpacaran, ia kurang suka kalau Draco memanggilnya dengan nama belakangnya, kecuali saat ada beberapa orang diantara mereka.

Well, seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, meskipun keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan erat satu sama lain, namun kebiasaan beradu argumen masih tetap berlaku. Bahkan untuk hal yang sangat sepele sekalipun.

"Berhentilah mengabaikanku."

Hermione berdiri. "Aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Tukas gadis itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab perkataanku tadi," Draco masih bersikeras.

"Memangnya kau mengatakan apa?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Percuma bicara dengan orang bodoh!" ujarnya sarkastik.

Hermione melotot. "Ferret idiot! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau mencintaiku, 'Wild Lion'." Balas Draco menyeringai tak lupa menekankan kata 'Wild Lion'.

Hermione menggeram marah. Ia benar-benar muak. Ia pasti sudah menonjok mukanya yang menyebalkan itu seperti tahun ketiga kalau saja ia tak ingat Draco adalah kekasihnya kini. Lebih baik ia segera pergi sebelum tensi darahnya naik drastis. Namun baru selangkah berjalan, langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Draco yang menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana sayang?" tanya Draco membuat Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Beberapa detik yang lalu dia mengejeknya, dan sekarang dia memanggilnya sayang? Terkadang Hermione sempat berpikir kalau Draco itu memiliki kepribadian ganda. Di satu sisi adalah iblis, dan sisi yang satunya lagi adalah setan. Lho, apa bedanya? Entahlah.

"Lepaskan aku Malfoy! Aku bisa pergi sendiri ke Aula besar kalau kau masih ingin disini." Hermione meronta-ronta namun Draco masih bersikukuh menahannya sambil berkata, "Ti-dak."

"Apa maumu Malfoy?" geram Hermione membuat pemuda itu kembali menyeringai. Kedua tangannya beralih memeluk pinggang Hermione.

"Well, kau lupa memberiku ciuman selamat pagi sayang," ujarnya enteng menghiraukan tatapan maut dari Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau!" ketus Hermione kesal sembari memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam antara marah dan malu.

"Kau menolakku Granger?" Draco semakin menyeringai. Dalam sekali hentakan ia mampu menarik Hermione hingga terjatuh diatas ranjangnya. Posisinya sekarang, Hermione berada dibawah sementara Draco diatasnya. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di sisi wajah gadis itu.

Hermione yang mulai merasakan firasat buruk hanya bisa bergumam, "M-Malfoy, kita ada kelas Transfigurasi hari ini."

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. "Demi Merlin, Hermione. Ini masih jam tujuh, dan kelas Transfigurasi baru dimulai pukul sepuluh." Draco menghela nafas. "Masih ada waktu tiga jam dari sekarang. Dan kurasa, itu sudah cukup untuk kita sayang," lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Ta-tapi Draco, itu bukan berarti kita harus—hmmph..." Hermione tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya karena Draco buru-buru mencium bibirnya. Hermione masih mengelak, namun Draco lebih cerdik. Ia menekan belakang kepala Hermione, hingga akhirnya gadis itu mau membalas ciumannya. Hermione yang terbawa suasana tanpa sadar meremas rambut pirang Draco, membuat pemuda itu kian beringas. Lidah Draco mulai menerobos masuk—

'Dukk!'

Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sontak keduanya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengubah posisi keduanya dari berbaring menjadi duduk, mencari tahu apa atau siapa yang ternyata berasal dari arah jendela—yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka lebar. Salahkan Draco yang tidak pernah mengunci jendela kamarnya. Oh ayolah, siapa sih yang bernyali besar untuk menjadi pencuri di Hogwarts? Well, mungkin memang tidak ada pencuri harta di Hogwarts. Tapi bagaimana dengan pencuri kesenangan?

Mata Draco dan Hermione membelalak lebar mengetahui siapa orang tidak tahu diri yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengganggu aktivitas keduanya. Dua orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Dua orang yang masih melongo diatas sapu terbangnya masing-masing. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang mau mengendarai sapu terbangnya di pagi dan cuaca sedingin ini. Dan dua orang bodoh itu adalah—siapa lagi kalau bukan, "Blaise! Theo!" teriak Draco mewakili Hermione yang masih cengo.

Blaise dan Theo tersadar begitu mendengar teriakan Draco. Perlahan-lahan ekspresi keterkejutan keduanya memudar dan berubah menjadi seringaian. Draco hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Ia berani bertaruh, ini pasti bukan hal yang bagus.

"Hai Drake, hai Granger. Pagi yang cerah untuk mulai berdongeng, eh?" seru Blaise menyeringai diikuti Theo yang mengangguk semangat disampingnya.

***{+_+}***

Ruang rekreasi ketua murid dihuni oleh tiga orang pria Slytherin. 15 menit sudah berlalu sejak ketiganya mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa, namun tak ada suara yang meluncur dari bibir ketiganya. Sayup-sayup yang terdengar hanyalah suara kayu-kayu kering yang dilahap api di perapian. Blaise dan Theo masih setia menunggu Draco untuk bercerita. Sebuah cerita yang menurut keduanya teramat sangat menarik untuk disimak.

"Jadi Mate, sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikan semua ini?" tanya Theo membuka percakapan.

Draco masih bergeming, bingung harus menjawab apa. Otaknya yang biasanya pandai berkelit kini membeku seolah mengkhianatinya. Benar-benar sial. Belum lagi kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya tajam semakin membuatnya risih. Dan yang paling parah, di saat genting seperti ini si Nona-tahu-segala itu malah kabur meninggalkannya. Ck, dasar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Draco, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Aku tahu ini adalah urusan laki-laki." Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hermione sebelum gadis itu melarikan diri. Padahal Draco yakin 100% kalau Hermione menyeringai puas setelah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Yeah, tentu saja. Sekarang gadis itu pasti sedang asyik-asyiknya menyantap sarapan paginya di Aula besar, sementara dia disini seperti seorang narapidana yang diintrogasi oleh dua orang polisi gila.

"Oi Drake, bukankah kau itu alergi Darah lum—maksudku gadis Muggleborn." Ralat Blaise cepat menyadari aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

Memang, kata Darah-lumpur seolah tabu untuk diucapkan. Semenjak peperangan besar di Hogwarts berakhir, status darah sudah di hapus. Tak ada lagi perbedaan darah. Tak ada lagi perbedaan asrama. Membuat keinginan Albus Dumbledore mengenai perdamaian antar asrama bukan impian belaka. Karena sekarang impiannya itu telah terwujud.

"Kudengar kau merayakan malam natal dengan Greengrass kemarin," Blaise kembali berujar. "Dan tadi kami malah melihatmu berciuman panas dengan Granger. Jadi, apa maksudnya itu?" Lanjutnya menyeringai.

"Jangan-jangan Draco berpacaran dengan dua gadis itu sekaligus!" timpal Theo memasang tampang pura-pura terkejut.

"Atau mungkin Drake hanya mempermainkan mereka?" sahut Blaise menoleh pada Theo, seolah-olah tidak ada Draco diantara mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis Pug itu? Kurasa keduanya cukup dekat?"

"Tidak Theo, Drake sudah meninggalkannya."

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kemarin aku melihat mereka bersama,"

"Itu karena Drake sedang kesepi—"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN!" bentak Draco membuat keduanya terdiam dan kembali fokus padanya. Shit! Draco mengumpat dalam hati. Sepertinya ia memang harus menceritakan yang sebenarnya mengenai hubungannya dengan Hermione kepada Blaise dan Theo. Daripada kedua sahabatnya ini berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Lagipula Draco cukup yakin kalau Blaise dan Theo bisa diajak bekerja sama. Paling-paling keduanya hanya akan menggodanya saja.

Draco menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Well, aku memang menjalin hubungan dengan Granger, hanya Granger." Ia mendesah. "Kalau kalian mendengar berita lain tentang aku dan gadis lain, itu hanya gosip. Kalian tahu kan, banyak gadis yang mengincarku bahkan hanya untuk sekedar digosipkan denganku," lanjutnya menyeringai. Jiwa Bad Boy-nya sedang kumat.

Blaise dan Theo berpandangan selama beberapa detik, kemudian beralih lagi pada Draco.

"Kau hebat Drake. Kupikir hanya Weasley saja yang bisa menaklukkan Granger," ucap Blaise mengacungkan jempol sambil terkekeh.

"Itu baru Draco Malfoy. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona padanya termasuk Granger," goda Theo.

Draco memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, berhenti memujiku. Lama-lama kalian membuatku takut," ujarnya memasang ekspresi takut yang di buat-buat sementara Blaise dan Theo seolah ingin muntah.

"Hhh... sudahlah," Draco berdiri. "Aku sudah lapar," gumamnya kemudian berjalan diikuti Blaise dan Theo dibelakangnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti dan berbalik menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

Theo menaikkan alis. "Ada apa Mate?"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin memakan kami," imbuh Blaise terkekeh.

Draco menyeringai, mengabaikan perkataan keduanya. "Kalau kalian pintar, kalian akan menjaga mulut kalian baik-baik." Ujarnya horror.

***{+_+}***

Hermione dan Ginny berjalan beriringan keluar dari Aula besar. Keduanya baru selesai sarapan, dan sekarang mereka berjalan melintasi pekarangan Hogwarts yang putih tertutup salju, menuju lapangan Quidditch menyusul Harry dan Ron yang sudah meluncur lebih dulu. Meskipun cuaca sedang dingin, namun tak mengurungkan niat para penggila Quidditch untuk mogok latihan. Mereka justru semakin bersemangat karena merasa tertantang, tak terkecuali Harry dan Ron. Terlebih karena Harry adalah kapten tim baru dan hari ini ia harus menyeleksi para pemain baru.

"Mione, aku tidak melihat Malfoy. Kalian bertengkar lagi?" tanya Ginny menyadari keganjalan pada sahabatnya. Biasanya Draco dan Hermione selalu datang bersama. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang bersama juga, karena Draco selalu berada pada jarak beberapa meter di belakang Hermione. Yeah, satu-satunya alasan adalah karena mereka tidak mau mengundang perhatian manusia-manusia disekitarnya, mengingat hubungan keduanya yang masih dirahasiakan.

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Dia dihadang Zabini dan Nott." Gadis berambut ikal itu nampak menahan tawa. Ia membayangkan wajah pucat Draco menyerupai zombie, karena frustasi menghadapi serbuan dari dua kroninya.

Ginny menaikkan alis. "Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu Mione? Tentang Malfoy mungkin? Atau tentang Zabini dan Nott?" tanya Ginny bingung sekaligus penasaran dengan Hermione yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Tidak ada Ginny," Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Kau yakin?" Ginny masih menyelidik.

"Umm... kurasa mereka sedang membicarakan urusan laki-laki... jadi aku tidak mau ikut campur," kilah Hermione berbohong. Diliriknya Ginny yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik sebelum kemudian gadis Weasley itu menghembuskan nafas berat yang berarti menyerah.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya masih asyik mengobrol. Uap-uap kecil berhembus dari bibir masing-masing. Sesekali mereka tertawa hingga tak fokus lagi pada sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Wah, tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan Miss Granger sepagi ini," celetuk Astoria dengan nada terpukau yang dibuat-buat sementara dua kroninya nampak terkekeh dibelakangnya.

Hermione dan Ginny menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya mendapati Astoria dihadapannya beserta dua kroninya yang tidak mereka kenal mengingat ketiganya adalah adik kelas mereka.

"Oh, hai Miss Greengrass apa kabar?" sahut Hermione sesopan mungkin membuat Ginny dan Astoria melotot. Well, harus Hermione akui kalau ia kurang suka dengan Astoria. Namun sebagai ketua murid ia harus profesional. Ia harus bisa membedakan antara kepentingan umum dan kepentingan pribadi. Intinya, selama Astoria bersikap baik padanya, maka dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baik Miss, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar anda dengan Mr. Malfoy?"

Mata Hermione membelalak seketika, namun ia segera menemukan kembali wibawanya. Tak disangka gadis brunette itu masih berani bertanya tentang Draco setelah dia mengetahui semuanya. Mengingat hal terakhir yang Hermione lihat adalah Astoria seperti kebakaran jenggot menyaksikan dirinya berciuman dengan Draco. Pipi Hermione jadi bersemu merah mengingatnya.

"Mione, jawab saja." Bisik Ginny membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Dengan agak gugup Hermione menjawab.  
>"Well, hubungan kami baik-baik saja Miss, terima kasih sudah menanyakannya." Sahut Hermione sambil tersenyum diikuti Ginny yang nyengir disampingnya.<p>

Astoria nampak kesal dengan jawaban Hermione, namun sebentar kemudian ia segera menata kembali keanggunannya. Senyuman licik terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Ah, benarkah? Tapi yang kulihat selama ini, bukan anda yang berada disamping Mr. Malfoy, melainkan Miss Parkinson."

"Eh?" Hermione nampak tercengang. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Astoria sudah kembali berkata.

"Jangan tersinggung Miss Granger, tapi sepertinya... anda hanya dijadikan wanita simpanan oleh Mr. Malfoy." Lanjutnya tersenyum puas.

Hermione terperanjat. Seperti sebuah halilintar di siang hari bolong, kata-kata itu mengagetkannya dari sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah. Wanita simpanan? Ugh! Kata-kata itu seakan menohok ulu hatinya. Tidak, tidak, ia bukan wanita simpanannya Draco. Hermione tahu Draco mencintainya, dan sebaliknya. Tapi kalau itu memang benar, lantas kenapa Draco harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari muka publik? Kenapa Draco harus berpura-pura bersikap acuh di depan umum? Kenapa Draco membiarkan Pansy terus-menerus menempel padanya? Kenapa Draco tidak pernah sungkan menunjukkan rasa kagumnya pada Astoria? Kenapa Draco begitu berterus terang mengenai perasaannya pada Pansy dan Astoria, sementara untuknya tidak ada. Kenapa? Kenapa Draco melakukan itu padanya?

Tanpa sadar Hermione menundukkan wajahnya, memandangi timbunan salju putih dibawahnya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat senyum Astoria. Matanya mulai memanas, pandangannya terasa buram. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebisa mungkin menahan buliran air matanya yang seolah ingin menyeruak keluar dari tempatnya.

Ginny melirik Hermione. Ia tahu pasti kalau Hermione sedang menahan amarahnya mati-matian. Ia memegang lengan gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh kearahnya.

"Kita pergi saja Mione," gumamnya pelan. Hermione mengangguk. Mereka berbalik, berubah dari rencana semula untuk pergi ke lapangan Quidditch. Karena Ginny tahu, saat ini Hermione membutuhkan ketenangan. Dan berada di lapangan Quidditch bukanlah pilihan yang bagus.

"Kau tahu, kenapa Draco tidak mau membeberkan hubunganmu dengannya?" seru Astoria membuat Hermione dan Ginny yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah berhenti. Keduanya masih memunggungi Astoria.

Astoria menyeringai meskipun tak terlihat oleh keduanya. "Itu karena..." Ia memberi jeda sesaat sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "Draco hanya mempermainkanmu. Draco hanya memanfaatkan kebodohanmu. Draco hanya kasihan padamu. Dan yang terakhir... Draco. Tidak. Pernah. Mencintaimu." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan pada kalimat yang terakhir.

Cukup sudah. Hermione tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Ia berlari, menghiraukan teriakan Ginny. Ia terus berlari dengan kaki-kakinya yang lelah. Berlari diatas timbunan salju bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namun ia harus melakukannya sebelum orang lain menyadari kesedihannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau seperti ini. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dan cengeng apalagi didepan Astoria. Namun ia tidak peduli, secepat mungkin ia harus pergi. Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Astoria tadi seolah menggerogoti hatinya. Ia kesal, ia muak, ia benci. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau perkataan Astoria memang ada benarnya. Dan tepat saat melintasi Aula besar, sudut matanya menangkap Draco tengah bercanda dengan para kroninya, ditambah lagi ada Pansy yang bergelayut manja disampingnya. Ia yakin Draco sempat melihatnya, namun pemuda itu nampak tak peduli.

Sebenarnya Draco bukannya tak peduli, ia memang sengaja mengacuhkan Hermione. Karena jujur, ia masih kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Namun meskipun begitu, Draco berniat akan menemui Hermione setelah seusai makan. Itupun kalau egonya sedang tidak manja.

Sementara itu di bagian Astoria, gadis Slytherin itu nampak tertawa penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya ia bisa membalas Darah-lumpur sialan itu. Pikirnya bangga.

Ginny berbalik menatap Astoria yang masih tersenyum mengejek. Sungguh, ia benar-benar muak dengan adik kelasnya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu. Ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya merasa menang begitu saja. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil melintas di otaknya. Ia membungkuk, mengambil segenggam salju, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat ia lemparkan tepat di wajah Astoria yang tidak sempat menghindar.

Seketika tawa Astoria lenyap tergantikan dengan geraman marah. Dibelakangnya, dua kroninya nampak menahan tawa namun segera terhenti saat Astoria memelototinya.

"Ups! Maaf. Kukira itu tadi tong sampah." Seru Ginny tersenyum puas lalu segera berbalik meninggalkannya sebelum Astoria sempat membalasnya.

***{+_+}***

"Skak Mat!" Ron berseru riang. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia memenangkan permainan catur sihirnya melawan Harry. Yeah, mungkin Merlin sedang berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Jangan terlalu senang Ron, aku memang sedang tidak mood bermain," gerutu Harry yang disambut kekehan oleh Ron, sementara yang lain hanya bisa tertawa.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor terasa begitu ramai dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang dari asrama lain. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan yang berarti belum jam malam, sehingga mereka bebas keluar masuk di asrama lain. Dan tempat yang paling menarik untuk dikunjungi adalah asrama Gryffindor, dimana penghuninya yang ramah tamah dan mengasyikkan. Maka tak heran kalau asrama Gryffindor selalu dijadikan sasaran empuk oleh murid-murid dari asrama lain.

"Oh, ayolah Harry, akui saja kekalahanmu." Celetuk Neville sambil tertawa.

"Harry Potter, kau tetap hebat dengan kekalahanmu." Luna ikut menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Ron menang, Harry menawan." Ujar Parvati dan Padma serempak.

Pemuda bergelar The-boy-who-lived itu semakin menggerutu kesal mendengar komentar dari teman-temannya. Dan bukannya simpati, semua malah menertawakannya termasuk Ginny kekasihnya. Eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang terlewatkan. Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Sangat aneh mengingat kebiasaanya yang bisa dibilang cerewet. Gadis Muggleborn, berambut coklat tebal, beriris coklat hazel, anggota Trio Emas Gryffindor, Nona-tahu-segala, berasal dari asrama ketua murid. Siapalagi kalau bukan—Hermione Jean Granger.

Tak seperti biasanya Hermione terlihat murung. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya memburu, pikirannya kacau. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengurung diri di kamar saat ini. Tapi tidak, itu hanya akan membuatnya merasa kesepian yang berujung pada tangisan.

Satu orang, hanya satu orang yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Draco Lucius Malfoy—Pangeran Slytherin berdarah murni, angkuh, arogan, Ferret, Ular licik, Badboy, dan entah predikat apalagi yang melekat pada dirinya. Hermione masih ingat betul bagaimana lelaki itu mengacuhkannya seharian ini, dan malah terlihat bersenang-senang dengan Pansy Parkison. Bahkan Draco sama sekali tidak membelanya saat Pansy mencelanya seusai kelas Transfigurasi tadi siang. Baginya, semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa perkataan Astoria memang benar. Draco hanya mempermainkannya. Draco hanya memanfaatkannya. Draco hanya kasihan padanya. Dan yang terakhir... Draco. Tidak. Pernah. Mencintainya.

Ugh! Sakit memang. Tapi mungkin itulah kenyataannya. Karena semua alasan itulah ia ada disini, di asrama Gryffindor. Dan mungkin ia akan sesering mungkin menghabiskan waktu disini daripada di asrama ketua murid. Bahkan malam ini ia berencana akan bermalam disini dengan para sahabatnya. Bertemu dengan Draco hanya akan membuat hatinya kian tersayat. Tapi ia janji, setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan perasaannya, ia tidak akan menghindar lagi dari Draco. Menghadapinya dengan sebagaimana mestinya. Menghadapinya persis ketika keduanya belum menjalin hubungan.

"Mione? Oi Mione? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ron mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hermione. Membuat gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati semua mata melotot kearahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ron. Dan kalian, berhentilah menatapku seperti itu." Sungut Hermione sedikit kesal, tak terima dipelototi seolah dirinya itu adalah hantu.

Ginny menghela nafas. Ia tahu, pasti sahabatnya itu masih memikirkan perkataan Astoria tadi pagi. Padahal Ginny sudah meyakinkannya berkali-kali agar dia tidak termakan omongan gadis sok perfect (menurut Ginny) itu. Ia yakin, Astoria hanya ingin menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Draco. Dan kalau sampai itu terjadi, Greengrass-lah orang pertama yang akan menyambut berita tersebut dengan senang hati.

"Mione, kau yakin ingin menginap disini?" kali ini suara Harry yang berujar. Hermione mengangguk mantap sementara yang lain mengernyit tak mengerti, kecuali Ginny tentunya.

"Memangnya kenapa Hermione? Kenapa kau ingin menginap disini?" tanya Ron mewakili kebingungan teman-temannya.

Hermione mendesah. "Memangnya kenapa Ron? Tidak boleh?"

"Oh tidak-tidak tentu tidak." Tukas Ron cepat. "Maksudku... apa Ferret sialan itu mengganggumu hingga kau tidak betah tidur di asrama ketua murid?" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Ron memang belum sepenuhnya bisa berteman dengan Draco, berbeda dengan Harry yang sudah mulai berteman baik dengan putra pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy itu. Satu-satunya alasan adalah, karena Draco dinobatkan sebagai ketua murid laki-laki yang berarti harus tinggal dengan Hermione, ketua murid perempuan. Alasan yang logis bukan?

Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy, Ron. Aku hanya rindu dengan kamarku yang dulu, oke?"

Ron terdiam sejenak, nampak berpikir, sementara yang lain masih setia menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Oh, jangan-jangan kau merindukan aku ya?" seru Ron percaya diri membuat Hermione hampir terjungkal dari sofanya. Diikuti Harry yang nyengir, Ginny bersimpati, Lavender mendengus, dan sisanya terkekeh.

"Ron, itu tidak lucu." Geram Hermione.

"Ya, mungkin itu memang tidak lucu. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Ron tiba-tiba mencodongkan tubuhnya, kemudian menggelitik pinggang Hermione hingga gadis itu menggeliat sambil tertawa. Harry dan Ginny juga ikut tertawa karenanya. Yang lain malah memegangi perutnya karena tawanya yang berlebihan, kecuali Lavender tentunya.

"Ron, haha... hen-ahaha... tikan..." Ucap Hermione terbata-bata disela-sela tawanya. Bukannya menuruti perkataan gadis itu Ron malah semakin mengencangkan gelitikannya. Hermione semakin cekikikan sambil terus menahan tangan Ron agar tidak menyentuh pinggangnya namun percuma.

"Granger!" seru sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sontak semuanya terdiam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara tak terkecuali Hermione dan Ron.

Semua mata membelalak lebar mendapati siapa seseorang dibalik suara tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan Draco Malfoy sang pemilik suara_tengah menghampiri Hermione dan menarik paksa gadis berambut coklat tebal tersebut meninggalkan asrama Gryffindor.

"Malfoy! Jangan seenaknya—"

"Sudahlah Ron, biarkan mereka." Ginny menahan Ron yang akan mengejar Draco dan Hermione.

"Tapi Gin, Hermi—"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Ron." Potong Ginny cepat. "Mungkin ada tugas ketua murid yang harus mereka kerjakan." Lanjutnya menenangkan kakaknya yang over protective terhadap Hermione.

Ron mendesah. "Ya, semoga saja kau benar Gin." Ujarnya pasrah. Ginny menghela nafas lega, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menatap kepergian keduanya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Sementara itu diluar asrama Gryffindor nampak Draco tengah menyeret Hermione dengan kasar. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hermione. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan ini, ia berniat berbicara baik-baik padanya. Namun emosi langsung merasuki otaknya ketika ia mendapati Hermione tertawa bersama Ron dan teman-temannya, sementara ia sendirian didalam asrama ketua murid. Draco marah, ia kesal, ia cemburu, sangat cemburu. Ron dan Hermione sempat menjalin hubungan, keduanya putus entah karena apa. Jadi, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika keduanya ingin rujuk kembali.

Draco semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tak peduli dengan Hermione yang terus meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan. Hermione hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata, menahan rasa sakit. Draco mencengkram tangannya terlalu kencang. Semakin ia meronta, semakin kencang pula tangan Draco mencengkramnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Draco akan berbuat sekasar ini padanya.

Keduanya memasuki asrama ketua murid setelah Draco mengucapkan kata sandi. Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan tubuh Hermione di atas sofa berwarna merah marun di ruang rekreasi. Tak peduli dengan Hermione yang merintih kesakitan akibat perlakuannya.

Draco masih berdiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah, dadanya bergemuruh, rahangnya mengeras. Mata biru kelabunya yang dingin seakan menusuk tajam mata coklat hazel Hermione yang sendu. Hermione takut, kecewa, sedih. Ini pertama kalinya Draco memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Namun meskipun begitu, Hermione berusaha menatap balik iris mata Draco yang berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Ia tak melakukan apapun, ia tak bersalah, jadi untuk apa ia takut pada Draco?

"Jadi karena Weasley?" Draco tersenyum miris. "KARENA WEASLEY KAU MENGABAIKANKU, HAH?" teriak Draco murka. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi meredam amarahnya.

Hermione terkejut bukan main. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Wajahnya tertunduk. Ia tak mampu lagi menatap Draco yang sedang dilanda amarah. Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat roknya yang sedikit basah oleh serpihan salju. Satu dua tetes air matanya berjatuhan menimpa tangannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Hermione menangis dalam diam.

Draco yang merasa diabaikan malah semakin kesetanan. Ia melangkah mendekati Hermione dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pundak Hermione. Rupanya pemuda itu belum sadar kalau kekasihnya tengah menangis.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jawab aku Granger! Tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara padamu!" Draco semakin menggeram marah sementara tangisan Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun sayang Draco tidak mengetahuinya.

Pria itu kemudian memegang dagu kekasihnya, memaksanya mendongak. "Kubilang tatap aku Gra—"

Suara Draco tercekat di tenggorokan. Mata abu-abunya membelalak lebar mendapati wajah pucat Hermione basah oleh air mata. Ditambah lagi gadis itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau—" Hermione berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar tangisannya mereda, agar ia bisa bicara dengan normal. "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bercanda dengan Ron sementara kau boleh dikelilingi wanita?"

Draco ingin menyela namun Hermione segera berkata. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat kau bersama Pansy? Saat kau tertawa dengannya, saat kau disampingnya, juga saat dia mencelaku? Kenapa kau selalu berterus terang tentang hubunganmu dengan Pansy? Juga tentang perasaanmu pada Astoria? Kau tak pernah malu untuk mengakui perasaanmu pada mereka. Tapi padaku—"

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Dadanya terasa sesak, bibirnya bergetar, namun ia harus mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ya, harus. "Tapi padaku, kau seakan malu mengakuiku. Kau seakan jijik untuk menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu. Kenapa Malfoy? Kenapa? Apa karena aku Muggleborn? Apa karena aku Darah-lumpur? Apa karena kau menganggapku sebagai wanita simpananmu? Apa karena kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Apa karena kau tidak mencin—"

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan!" bentak Draco memotong perkataan Hermione, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget dan terdiam seketika.

Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar racauan Hermione. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku tak menyangka, kau masih meragukanku." Gumamnya pelan. Terdengar nada kekecewaan sekaligus penyesalan disana. Tatapannya melembut. Sebelah tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan pipi Hermione, berusaha menghapus air matanya, menghapus kesedihannya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau terluka karena sikapku," desisnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku memang sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kita, karena bagiku mereka tidaklah penting. Aku tak mau kau mendapat masalah dari orang-orang yang menyukaiku, maupun yang membenciku. Kupikir cukup kedua orang tua kita saja yang mengetahui hubungan kita,"

Hermione tertegun mendengarnya. Ia baru ingat kalau Draco sudah mengenalkan dirinya secara resmi pada kedua orang tuanya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakannya?

Tangan Draco beralih pada rambut ikal Hermione. Ia membelainya lembut. "Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk kita. Maafkan aku kalau caraku salah. Aku berjanji akan mengubahnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang kuinginkan..." Draco menggantung kata-katanya. Ia menatap lurus mata coklat hazel Hermione. "Jangan pernah meragukanku lagi apapun alasannya, karena aku mencintaimu, Hermione Jean Granger. Sangat. Mencintaimu." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan seraya menggenggam kedua tangan dingin Hermione. Berharap gadis itu akan percaya kalau ia tidak pernah berbohong mengenai perasaannya pada dirinya selama ini.

Hermione benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri, malu pada Draco. Dengan mudahnya ia mempercayai Astoria yang jelas-jelas ingin mengadu domba keduanya. Ia jadi ingin menangis lagi. Semua rasa bercampur jadi satu, seperti laut di saat angin topan habis berhenti berhembus, membawa sampah, semua rongsok dan onggok sampai ke pantai, membuatnya terlalu kotor untuk berenang. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Dipeluknya pemuda itu hingga nyaris terjungkal saking kerasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Draco... maafkan aku... aku janji tidak akan meragukanmu lagi," lirihnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Draco membalas pelukannya. Menghiraukan bajunya yang basah oleh air mata Hermione. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hermione, membuat gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatapnya.

"Draco, a-aku—"

Hermione tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, karena jari telunjuk Draco yang menyentuh bibirnya sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dulu. "Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur," ucapnya pelan seraya membantu kekasihnya berdiri.

Hermione memandangnya dengan aneh. Seakan lelaki itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing yang tak pernah dikenalnya. Namun kemudian raut wajahnya menghalus. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir mungilnya. Tangannya meraih wajah pucat Draco yang tampak begitu lelah. Mengelusnya lembut, menciumnya dengan penuh cinta.

Sebuah sensasi aneh mulai menjalari tubuh Draco. Seperti menggemakan sebuah aroma sensual duniawi yang ingin ia rengkuh tiap kali berada didekat Hermione. Tak dapat menahan hasratnya, ia menarik gadis beriris coklat hazel itu dalam pelukannya. Seperti tak ingin lepas satu sama lain, seakan malam ini merupakan hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia mendekap Hermione begitu erat, hampir-hampir membuatnya sulit bernafas. Namun gadis itu seperti tak peduli, dia biarkan nafasnya sesak dan sulit. Dia biarkan tubuhnya lepas dan tak terkendali. Dia biarkan darah dagingnya jadi milik orang lain.

"Apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat?" tanya Draco seraya menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

Hermione menggeleng pelan, ia menggerakkan kepalanya kearah wajah Draco, membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Udara yang mereka hirup seolah berasal dari satu nafas. Jantung keduanya berdegup dalam irama yang sama. Draco hanya ingin meletakkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke permukaan kulit lembut kekasihnya. Perlahan gadis itu mengeratkan kembali pelukannya, kedua tangannya memanjang, mencoba meraih leher Pangeran Slytherin itu dari belakang. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan, deruan nafas saling menerpa, hingga tak ada lagi jarak diantara mereka, yang ada hanya kedua bibir yang masih sibuk mencium dan mengulum satu sama lain. Bahkan ciuman keduanya tak terlepas saat Draco menggendong tubuh Hermione, melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar tidurnya.

Dan desahan-desahan itu terdengar mengalun begitu merdu dari kamar Draco.

***{+_+}***

Keesokan harinya seluruh murid Hogwarts seolah digemparkan oleh kejadian langka. Dua orang, beda gender, beda kubu, beda darah, beda asal, dan entah perbedaan apalagi yang melekat pada keduanya. Tapi yang jelas perbedaan itu seolah sirna oleh tindakan keduanya.

Ketua murid laki-laki, Draco Malfoy dan ketua murid perempuan, Hermione Granger tengah bergandengan tangan mesra menuju Aula besar untuk makan pagi. Draco tak henti-hentinya menyeringai sementara Hermione hanya bisa mendengus tertahan.

Berbagai macam ekspresi melekat pada setiap orang yang berpapasan ataupun yang dilaluinya. Ada yang berdecak kagum, terkejut, cemburu, bahagia, sedih, tertawa, menangis, bahkan ada pula yang berteriak-teriak histeris hingga membuat Draco nyaris saja melempar mantra penyenyap kalau saja ia tidak ditahan oleh Hermione.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Belum pernah lihat ketua murid pacaran?" bentak Draco pada murid kelas tiga yang tak henti-hentinya memelototinya. Alhasil akibat perbuatannya itu, anak kelas tiga tersebut berlari ketakutan sementara Draco menyeringai puas.

Hermione hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Draco yang menurutnya kekanakan. Saat keduanya sampai di depan Aula besar, tanpa sengaja mata Hermione menangkap Astoria yang menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Kini giliran Hermione yang menyeringai. Tanpa sepengetahuan Draco, gadis itu melambaikan tangannya layaknya Miss Universe pada Astoria yang menggeram marah.

Memasuki Aula besar, mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Bunyi denting gelas bersentuhan mendadak senyap. Semua murid-murid yang sebelumnya asyik menyantap makanan, berceloteh, lebih memilih menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing demi melihat Pangeran Slytherin dan Putri Gryffindor yang lain dari biasanya. Sungguh hal luar biasa melihat Draco merangkul pinggang Hermione mesra, mengingat kebiasaan keduanya selalu beradu argumen dimanapun mereka berada.

Nampak di meja Slytherin, Blaise dan Theo menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti pada Draco. Disampingnya ada Pansy yang menampar wajahnya sendiri karena mengira ini hanya mimpi. Beberapa ada yang tersedak hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Beralih pada meja Gryffindor, nampak Harry yang mencopot kaca matanya, meniupnya, mengusapnya pelan, lalu memakainya kembali. Siapa tahu kaca matanya itu bermasalah, tapi ternyata tidak. Baru semalam Harry melihat Draco berbuat kasar pada Hermione, dan sekarang ia mendapati Draco menggiring Hermione bak seorang putri? Demi jenggot Merlin, sepertinya ia harus membeli kaca mata baru. Disamping Harry, nampak Ginny yang memegang piala jus labunya sambil nyengir, seolah mengajak bersulang. Didepan Harry dan Ginny, nampak Ron yang harus merelakan paha ayam panggangnya karena meloncat dari mulutnya yang menganga.

Semua mata masih tertuju pada pasangan tersebut. Bahkan saat keduanya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di meja Gryffindor. Draco mempersilahkan Hermione untuk duduk terlebih dulu, sebelum kemudian ia ikut duduk diantara Ron dan Hermione yang berarti didepan Harry dan Ginny.

Kejutan tidak hanya sampai disitu. Draco mengambil dua piring yang masih kosong, sudah jelas untuk Hermione dan dirinya. Ia mengecup bibir Hermione singkat.

"Kau ingin makan apa sayang?" tanyanya santai mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang hampir meloncat dari kelopaknya. "Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Lanjutnya menyeringai bangga.

**~THE END~**

**A/N :** Huwaaaaaaah... ini adalah fic terpanjang yang pernah Rey buat. Gilaaaaa... panjangnya melebihi Hogwarts Express! *lebe*  
>Awalnya mau dibikin multichap, tapi gak jadi mengingat fic tanggungan Rey yang lain masih menggunung *lebe(lagi)*<br>Yosh. Review please? :-D

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
